


恶之花

by dcbv



Category: d霖
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcbv/pseuds/dcbv
Summary: 小妈梗，ooc严重，odd年下设定。请勿上升。内有婴儿学步车。





	恶之花

**Author's Note:**

> 小妈梗，ooc严重，odd年下设定。
> 
> 请勿上升。
> 
> 内有婴儿学步车。

爸妈离婚快十年了，妈妈也有了新的家庭。我和老爸两个人可以说是相依为命地过日子。前两年，他的生意突然做得特别好，我一下子变成了暴发户的儿子，搬进了大房子，零花钱变超多，手头宽裕得很。幸福来得太快就像龙卷风。

那是高二升高三暑假里的一天，老爸忽然很严肃地问我，如果他再婚我会不会同意。我说了不。妈妈虽然也再婚了，但毕竟不是跟我一起生活，不是给我找了个新爸。老爸要再婚，而且对象还是个男的，这位“妻子”要和我一起住，可我才不想要个不认识的叔叔来管我。

爸爸说他只比我大两岁，原本是在他公司上班的。我一听就急了，才二十岁？这老牛吃嫩草也太夸张了！那个人肯定是图我家的钱，不要脸！我坚决反对。

自有记忆以来，父亲从未对我如此严厉过。他大声斥责我，说我如何自私，幼稚，不懂事。我也跟他对着吵，说他根本不考虑我的感受。他好像再也不是原来那个爱护我的老爸了，都怪那个不知羞耻的男人。

那次吵架我们不欢而散，之后一直没怎么说过话。过了一个月，父亲领回家一个人。他敲打我上了锁的房门，要我出来和那个男人见面。

我极度不情愿地走出来，眼皮都懒得抬，甚至没看清那人的长相，只听见他说：“你好，我叫孙泽霖。初次见面。思思长得真帅，学习也好，常听老陈夸你呢。”

噫！我被恶心得够呛。你脑袋有什么疾病吗？这样称呼一个18岁的男性？听口音他不是本地人，反而让我想起春晚上的小品演员。一个二十岁的东北老大爷吗？我爸怎么看上他的？真的很好奇。但我走出这道门之前就打定了主意，不和这个破坏我家庭和谐的男人讲半句话。我没点头也没摇头，更没去看父亲恼羞成怒的面孔，没去听他失望愤恨的咒骂，直接绕过他，走去餐厅准备吃饭了。

这个男的竟然会做饭。来我家的第一顿饭做的还都是我爱吃的，而且看上去都很好吃。他不是东北人吗？怎么会做广东菜？我甚至忍不住想动筷子了。可这是他做的饭，我得有点骨气，不能吃。我只是举着筷子作吃饭状，偶尔塞到嘴里嗦两下，其实根本什么都没吃。父亲还在跟我生气，只恶狠狠地瞪我。孙泽霖则是热情地为我夹这个夹那个，把我的一平碗饭生生堆出一个肉菜混合的小山包。

我看着越来越鼓的山包，赶紧打住：“我不吃了。和同学有约，我出去吃。”

父亲几乎拍案而起要冲过来打我。我知道他看我不顺眼一晚上了。孙泽霖立刻扑上去拦他，抓住他的手臂劝架，两个人吵吵嚷嚷，说了什么我也懒得去听。只知道他讲话软糯糯，慢吞吞的，显得非常温柔。我爸还真听他的话，情绪慢慢稳定了。不过这美人计对我没用。

我背起包要出门的一瞬间，冲他翻了个白眼。这才看清楚，他长得也就一般，稍微有一点点点点好看。顶多说眼睛是眼睛鼻子是鼻子嘴是嘴的，比我妈反正差远了。只是头发柔顺服帖的样子很符合他的气质，看上去比炸毛的我更像一个青少年，甚至可以说像一个儿童。

于是我一个人坐在马路牙子上吃冰棍。我其实没有约同学，但也不是很饿，所以就先买了根冰棍。天气热得要死，已经晚上了都还很热。路上汽车喷出的尾气也是热的，车灯大部分是红色，我的眼球都被熏热了，烦。

我爸给我打了很多电话，我没接。过了一会儿我看到孙泽霖东张西望走走停停地小跑过来，很紧张的样子。他看到我，神情一下放松了，快步跑到我面前。我看到他拿着我爸的手机，原来电话是他打的。

他喘了很久，看来是真跑累了。豆大的汗珠从额头滚落，滑过脖颈，浸透他廉价t恤的领子。他弯下腰，双手撑着膝盖，缓了一会儿才开口：“你爸爸很担心你，还是回家吧。”

担心个屁。他要是真担心我就自己来找我了。我现在就算死在哪里也不用你管，男狐狸精。而后我又觉得这称呼好像不太对。他哪里长得像狐狸精了？一点都不娇媚妖娆，这么平凡，只有一丢丢可爱的男人怎么说也不可能吸引到男人的。他应该是给我爸下蛊了。我又冲他翻了个白眼，继续舔冰棍。东北蛊王你好，东北蛊王再见。

他看说不动我，干脆跟我并排坐下。我把屁股往旁边挪了挪，表示嫌弃。他就又往我这边蹭蹭，脸皮很厚，笑嘻嘻的。我对此无动于衷。

“我大概知道你的想法，你爸爸和我说过。”他自言自语起来。其实是在跟我说，不过我没理他。

“你可能觉得，我和你爸爸结婚是为了你家的钱。其实我高中毕业就出来工作了，进了他的公司。一开始做保洁，业余时间自学会计，后来转了岗才有机会接触到公司老板。我们也是慢慢接触下来觉得对方都不错，才决定结婚的。”他自顾自地述说着和我爸的浪漫爱情故事，我还没进化成能主动关闭耳朵的形态，不得不听，差点要吐出来。

保洁小弟和霸道总裁吗？小说都不流行这样写了吧？

“他很照顾我，方方面面的，帮我解决了很多困难。我很感激他，也希望能为他做点事，让他过得好些。”

哦，那你就索性跟他喜结连理，登堂入室，把他儿子隔应跑？这就是你的目的吗？

“你平时注意过你爸爸的……状态吗？”沉默一会儿后，他突然这样问。我没准备回答他，但的确在回忆一些细节。冰棍吃完了，我不想再吃第二根，就用嘴空叼着木棒看向远处。

“他这几年压力其实很大。以他的性格，不会把这些情绪带回家让你发觉，就自己硬扛。你们爷儿俩平时生活也没个人照顾，他自己都照顾不好自己，还要担心你。你年纪还小，我怕你受影响。万一他哪天崩溃了，给你整出个心理阴影啥的就不好了。”

心理阴影？我看你就是我最大的心理阴影。我这次没有翻他白眼，只是在心里暗暗不爽。

“每个人都会有想要的东西的。他也想要一个嘘寒问暖的贴心人，能陪他度过一生的伴侣，能照顾他的人。你是他儿子，可以允许他得到幸福吗？”

嗯？怎么搞得好像我是坏人了？这人怎么回事？这么说来我好像真觉得自己有点坏。不对，我的立足点是什么来的？

“我不完全是为了你家的钱。”他一下像松了口气。我一听这话，没憋住，嘴都笑歪了。不完全是，那就还是的意思呗？

“即使不和他在一起，他也一直有在经济上帮助我。但我想回报他。我看得出来他对我的感情，只有这样我才能接受得心安理得。”

毫不夸张，我听到这里整个人都傻了。这究竟是什么迷惑言论啊？

“登记之前，我们做了财产公证，你不必担心这方面的事。我平时开销不大的。之前是因为……家人生病才比较拮据。等你考上大学后我会继续上班。”他说话声音越来越小，几不可闻。好像说到什么伤心事了。那你一个人伤心就好嘛，为什么非拖我下水？

不过这么听来，他怎么反倒成了好人，我却成了实打实的坏孩子了？站在他的立场上他是对的，站在我爸的立场上他也是对的，站在我的立场上，他好像还是对的？

如果我是一个没有感情只有理性的人，那我应该接受他。但我就是不愿意。没有为什么，就因为老子不愿意。

“思思，你可以考虑接受这件事吗？”

考虑个鸟屎。老子说不乐意就不乐意，没的商量。

“思思？”

“你好烦啊，别叫我思思！像女生名字！”一股无名火在腹腔内到处乱窜，燎得我连鼻尖都疯狂冒汗。

“哦，对不起。那我以后叫你全名吧。”说来奇怪。我的重拳打在他身上就像被棉花化解，我的怒火撒在他身上就像被凉水浇灭。这人又怂又坚挺，我瑞思拜。

你看看你，这个年纪不去大学读书，怎么非要来打扰我的生活呢？我也不是针对你，但你先搞我，让我不爽，那不管你有没有道理，我都要弄死你。

我终于把头偏过去看他，他装出一副很真诚的样子，目光炯炯，期待地看着我。嘴唇湿漉漉的，泛着红。

那股无名火好像一瞬间就找到了突破口，爆炸一般要从我的体内钻出来。我把木棒吐掉，左手按住他的后脑勺，右手捏上他的肩膀，就那样亲了他。他的嘴巴很软，我能感受到他鼻腔吞吐的气息瞬间停滞。周围的空气突然像涌动的热流席卷着我。广东的夏天依旧让人不爽，但被我亲到几乎石化的这个人，更让我不爽。

没有过多的动作。没有吮吸，没有舐咬，没有伸舌头。我亲了他，因为我就是想亲他，还想恶心他。

忘记过了多久，我终于放开他。不知道该说些什么，但老子也不屑于说什么有的没的。就这样吧。我拿起背包拔腿就跑，也不管他有没有跟来。

后来发现似乎是没有。路过一家麦当劳，点了个巨无霸套餐，吃完又坐了几个钟头才回家。是孙泽霖给我开的门。他的眼神不再那样坚定，甚至不敢直视我。我爸坐在客厅一声不吭，我也懒得和他打招呼，直接回房间了。

第二天我爸下了狠手，停了我的经济来源。我没现金没卡，只能让比较熟的几个哥们微信发我几十块的红包助我度过难关。他们不知道我怎么就缺那点钱，向我了解了一下情况，然后表示这似乎也没什么不好的，劝我接受现实。

我过了几年富二代的生活，一朝回到解放前的滋味还真不好受。思前想后，终于还是跟父亲和解了，也开始正常跟孙泽霖交流。我虽然觉得哪里有点别扭，几天后总算也慢慢适应了。

由于平时总跟他共处一室，我逐渐发现了更多关于他的事情。比如说，他很呆，有时候被我整了，半天反应不过来，回过神之后也不恼，就知道傻笑。他其实长得一点都不一般，很帅很可爱，尤其是笑起来的样子。腿长腰细，皮肤还水嫩。他照顾我很周到，洗完衣服都会帮我熨平。我以前穿衣服从来没熨过。我洗澡之前他会把毛巾都准备好，等我洗完用，换下来的内衣裤也给我洗。他好像很爱学习，做完家务就会自学会计方面的东西，读书做题。经常是我在写练习册，他坐在旁边，一边监督我一边自学。

那天晚上我正在整理错题，也不知道哪根筋搭错了，突然向他提问：“你爱不爱我老爸？”

他一开始太过专注，没抬头。我又问了一遍，他才看向我，瞪大眼睛，仿佛在确认自己是不是听错了。

我咬着笔杆，笑着冲他挑眉毛：“问你呢。”

他的脸微微有些红，半晌才告诉我：“爱。”

不知为何，我特别特别特别地失落。这个答案好像达摩克里斯之剑，悬了那么久终于掉下来，扎穿了我的心脏。

他又继续说：“不过更像是，对家人的爱吧。”

好的，这句话仿佛又把剑拔了出来，而且扔到海里让大浪给它冲走了。他搬进来这么多天，我好像也没听见他和老爸的卧室半夜传来什么奇怪的响动。

我把笔放下，扭过身子一脸八卦地打听着：“那他，行不行啊？”

孙泽霖一下涨红了脸，飞快地拿起刚才被他放下的教材，眼神乱飘：“你个小孩儿，不该问的别问。赶紧做题。”

我觉得调戏他非常有趣，反正今天写的题也已经超过计划进度了，干脆跟他玩玩。

“你觉得我帅还是我爸帅？”

他羞得不行，用书把脸挡住，只露出两只眼睛，心虚地瞥我：“你年轻，肯定是……你帅。”

我沾沾自喜，把自己的练习册合上，又站起来夺下他的书，抓着他的手把他整个人一拎，扔在我的床上，然后欺身压了上去。

“陈思键！”他惊呼道，身体也不停扭来扭去地挣扎，很叛逆。

“你别动！不动就没事。”我用力一推，把他死死按住，语气凶狠，故意吓他。

他果然听从于我，不再动弹。我直笑，揉着他的脑袋，把他的发型破坏掉，然后在他额头上落下一个又一个的吻。而他紧紧闭着眼睛，五官都扭曲地聚集在一起了，歪过头去使劲地躲。

但又无处躲藏。

父亲出差了，要好几天才回来。今晚只是开始，是我在初尝禁果，甚至这也是他的第一次。我得到了他，我们彼此拥有对方。

在激烈时，他喊着我的名字，我低声回应：“在呢。”

我看到他的眼角渗出泪水，在一阵阵暧昧的呻吟中逐渐凝聚，划过面庞。这让我想起了第一次见到他那天的场景。我用手抚过那泪痕，然后一路吻到他的脖子，赐给他一串红色的印记，向下延伸到他的胸膛，他的纤腰……我恨不得在他全身上下都留满我的专属标志，告诉他，也告诉别人，他是我的。

我知道这段关系见不得光，但只在黑夜绽放的花，难道就不是花了吗？它会更神秘，更刺激，更美好，更珍稀，更诱人啊！

事后，我靠在床头，他在我怀里酣睡。我玩着他的头发，脑海里重播着刚才的细节，更加确定了这不是我的一厢情愿。他回应我了，我们刚才……都很快乐。

我和孙泽霖两个人一起坠入爱河，坠入深渊，还会坠入地狱。反正这隐秘又不堪的罪恶，我是再也摆脱不掉了。

管他呢，老子乐意就行。


End file.
